


demon!Dean + Ten sitting in a tree

by cinderchild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderchild/pseuds/cinderchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demon!Dean relieves some of Ten's repressed sexual needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demon!Dean + Ten sitting in a tree

“I’m the Doctor. I’m 904 years old. I am a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterberous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness. I have seen galaxies born, and I have seen time run out. You are just a demon; a speck. You are barely a blip on my radar. You are not eternal, your gods are not eternal, there is nothing you could do to me now, or ever, that would impact me even in the slightest.”  
Dean barked a gravelly laugh. “You know what you remind me of? An angel. Sexually repressed, self-important, puffed up, dick.” He laughs again.  
Ten blinked. 900 years of time and space, Captain Jack Harkness, and he’d never had a responce like this one. “Sorry?”  
“A DICK!” Dean shouted, grabbing his own for added effect.  
Ten stared at him. “Sexually repressed?” Scoffing.  
“Please. Like you said man, I’m a demon. I know what unfulfilled need looks like.” He cleared the distance between them in three steps. Three. Slow. Steps.  
Ten watched him coming closer, closer, closer still, until his field of vision was taken up by those green eyes, the freckles, that half-mouth smile. Blinking again, he cleared his throat. “Ah..”  
Dean laughs again, leaning closer. “When was the last time you had your dick sucked, dick?”  
Ten’s eyes go microscopically wider; had Dean not been a demon he would have missed the miniscule change. Moving his mouth right up to the Doctor’s ear, so his lips were almost touching it, he whispers “Well? Was it even good head?”  
Their bodies were literally millimetres apart, Ten could feel Dean’s heat, his breath on his ear, his neck, it took all his control to not shiver at the sensation. He closed his eyes.  
“Do Time Lords even fuck?” Ten could hear the sneer over his title. “Or do you do everything the repressed, artificial way?” Dean slowly ran his finger up Ten’s jawline, to his ear, keeping his breath on the opposite ear. He tugged gently on the ear.  
The Time Lord grabbed him by the throat, pushing him across the room, slamming him against the wall. Panting with his rage, and desire, he growled in Dean’s face “do not mock me.”  
Dean smiled, his eyes flashing black. “Show me” he dared, raising his eyebrow.  
Ten squinted, his hand still wrapped around Dean’s throat. Without breaking eye contact he reached down with his free hand and started opening his brown slacks. Dean gave his half-smile again “Now we’re getting somewhere” he said, wrapping his hand around Ten’s hard cock. Ten was aptly named, he noticed.  
“You show *me*” Ten responded, pushing Dean down to his knees.  
Dean, for his part, kept eye contact all the way down, until he was on his knees, lapping his tongue around the tip before relaxing his throat and taking Ten all the way in his mouth. He slowly started moving back and forth, gripping the Doctor’s ass to steady himself, building his speed and tension until he felt fingers gripping his hair, forcing him to move still faster. Enjoying himself immensely, he allowed Ten to guide his movements faster and faster, until he knew Ten was about to release; he gripped Ten’s balls in his fist and squeezed, until the orgasm broke and Ten cried out.  
Swallowing the last of the Time Lord’s orgasm, and licking his lips, he slowly came to his feet, still smiling. Ten was holding on to the wall for support, breathing heavily. “See what I mean man, repressed.”  
Ten opened his eyes “I guess it’s a good thing I ran into you then, yeah?”  
That laugh again, it was starting to grow on the Doctor. As he started to button his slacks, Dean spoke “are you gonna return the favour?”  
Ten grinned, shoving Dean back into the wall while manhandling his jeans open. He was not at all surprised to find that Dean was as aroused as he had been when he had opened his own slacks. He grabbed Dean’s cock, purposely jerking it harder than he normally would. Dean gasped, leaning his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing. Despite the fact he had just had his most intense orgasm in however many years or decades, Ten was finding himself still aroused. He dropped to his knees.  
He took Dean in his mouth without any preamble, just straight into the back of his throat, noting Dean was well-endowed for a human, wondering if it were demon enhanced. His only plan was to suck Dean off as fast as he could, sparing any foreplay, getting his orgasm out of him the quickest he could… just because. Dean was surprised, he didn’t think the Time Lord would go after him that way. Leaning his head back against the wall, he relaxed himself, losing himself in the moment and sensations. He placed his hand on the back of Ten’s head, just resting it and guiding him, until Ten got what he wanted: Dean crying out as he came in the Time Lord’s mouth.  
Wiping his chin, the Doctor stood up, returning Dean’s half-smile to him.  
Dean caught his breath and re-fastened his jeans. “Well I guess a Time Lord and a demon can make a good team, if they put their minds to it.”  
Ten put his glasses on and pulled his TARDIS key out of his pocket. He twirled it thoughtfully, watching the light glinting off of it. He started to walk away, but turned back “you know, I still owe you for that stunt you pulled in Fulton County.”  
“You can come collect that any time, Doctor,” his voice almost caressing each letter of ‘Doctor’.  
“Yeah. You can count on that.”  
Dean watched carefully as the blue box began to vanish from view with its trademark wheezing, groaning sound.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cherie Berrie :]


End file.
